Le doux baiser oneshot
by Hayata
Summary: Petit chapitre que j'ai écrit alors qu'il faisait si chaud...  Sans aucune prétention...


_Manga d'origine :_ Gundam Wing  
><em><span>Personnages <span>_: Heero x Duo  
><em><span>Disclaimer :<span>_ Les personnages appartiennent à Koichi Tokita

_Genre :_ Shonen-aï

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

-Heero, tu n'as pas chaud ?

- Mmm ?

- Laisse tomber.

On vient juste de passer en été, et il fait déjà si chaud.

Aujourd'hui, je crois que les températures ont avoisinés les 32° à l'ombre. Heureusement pour nous, il n'y a pas eu de mission.

J'ai pu profiter d'une journée au bord de la piscine. Notre cache cette fois était en peine montagne. C'était un petit chalet implanté sur une arrête rocheuse. De là, on surplombait la vallée, ce qui en faisait un bon poste d'observations.

A l'arrière, à même la roche, une piscine avait été aménagée. Cette piscine, je l'avais pour moi tout seul. Tout le monde était parti à droite à gauche. Tout le monde, non, sauf Heero.

D'ailleurs je soupçonne les autres d'avoir fait exprès de nous laisser seuls. Pour ce que ça sert...

Monsieur l'homme parfait est en train de roupiller dans l'herbe, et ne semble pas porter la moindre attention à ma personne.

Depuis ce matin, il me fuit. A midi, il a prétexté un rapport à taper et s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, et là il m'ignore carrément.

Pourtant, je sais bien qu'il ne dort pas. Comment le soldat parfait pourrait avoir assez confiance en moi pour s'endormir ?

Il est vêtu d'un simple short kaki et, une fois n'est pas coutume, il ne porte pas son marcel habituel. Ça me permet d'admirer la vue. Ses muscles sculptés, son torse, ses épaules, tout est superbe.

Je m'approche doucement de lui, et je continue par observer son visage, serein, vraiment comme s'il dormait... C'est dommage, je ne peux pas me noyer dans ses yeux, d'un bleu rappelant les icebergs... rien que d'y plonger remplacerai les quelques brasses que je le suis octroyées. Quoique, le problème c'est que pour moi, c'est le double effet kisscool : en premier le froid en regardant ses yeux, et le deuxième effet, c'est la chaleur de mon corps une fois que j'y ai bien plongé.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me rends pas compte que ma natte est délicatement descendue le long de mon cou, et que la pointe est en train de chatouiller le cou de mon bien-aimé.

- Duo ?

- Heero !

Mince je l'ai réveillé.

- Que fais tu si près de moi ?

- Euh... c'est à dire que... Tu vois je...

- Pas la peine de chercher une explication, Duo. Je t'écoute. Pourquoi ?

Je prends mon courage à deux mains, et je me lance :

- Je t'observais dormir.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais envie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Heero ! Arrête avec tes pourquoi ! On dirait un enfant de deux ans !

- Non, je ne lâcherais pas. Je veux en connaître la raison. C'est tout.

- Je t'ai toujours observé ! Ça va ? T'es content ?

- Pas la peine de t'énerver, Duo. Tu n'as aucune raison de le faire.

- Tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Fâché ? Moi ?

Délicatement, il m'attrape par ma natte et m'oblige à rapprocher mon visage du sien.

-Heero, je...

- Chut...

Il a posé un doigt sur mes lèvres, et bientôt se furent les siennes qui le remplacèrent.

Il déposa d'abord un baiser papillon au coin de mes lèvres, comme s'il testait ma réaction. Ne voyant rien venir, il approfondit son baiser et...

- Duo ! Duo ! Réveille-toi ! On doit partir en mission ! Ne traîne pas où je pars sans toi !

- Heero ? Mince, j'ai rêvé... Tu n'aurais pas pu me lever 10 minutes plus tard ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu rêvais de quoi ?

Comment lui dire que c'était de lui ? Jamais? Je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Notre amitié, notre mission... une fois que les sentiments s'en mêlent, on n'arrive plus à réfléchir calmement. Et bon, on parle du soldat parfait, comment pourrai-il s'intéresser à moi ?

- Duo, on y va.

- Oui, oui. J'arrive.

Je tourne la tête et je croise son regard. Que peux-t-il bien penser ?

...

Je me demande de quoi il rêvait? En tout cas, son rêve avait l'air d'être beau, vu le sourire qu'il affichait.

En tout cas il dormait bien. Il n'a même pas senti mon doux baiser sur ses lèvres...

**FIN**


End file.
